1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to an assembly having a device and members for fastening the device to a target. In example embodiments, the assembly may include at least one fastener that may be usable for fastening the device, for example, an alarm, to a target, for example, an article of clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nocturnal enuresis, also known as bed-wetting, is a relatively common event for young children. Although most children outgrow nocturnal enuresis by the age of 6 or 7, some children continue to experience nocturnal enuresis for several years thereafter. Some adults also continue to experience this condition.
FIG. 1 is a view of a detection system 10 usable for detecting enuresis. As shown in FIG. 1, the system 10 includes a sensor 20, a cable 25, and an alarm 30. In use, the sensor 20 is positioned inside or near a child's undergarment 15 and the alarm 30 is attached to a shirt or pajama top by a safety pin 35 (see FIG. 2). The alarm 30 is typically configured to either vibrate or produce a sound in the event the sensor 20 detects urine. This device could also transmit a signal wirelessly to a receiver which actually serves as an alarm. Thus, a child wearing the system 10 may be awakened during a bed wetting event. The system 10, accordingly, allows the child an opportunity to wake up and change his/her cloths in order to avoid sleeping in a urine soaked undergarment.
FIG. 2 is a back-side view of the alarm 30. As shown in FIG. 2, the alarm 30 is enclosed in a case which includes a tunnel like protrusion 32 through which a portion of the safety pin 35 passes. The safety pin 35 is captured by the tunnel like protrusion 32 and is therefore not removable from the case. In the event the tunnel like protrusion 32 breaks, the safety pin 35 is no longer usable for attaching the alarm 30 to the child's clothing.